


Family Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Dinner, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Slash, Sons, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trust, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve’s Ohana helps him get through the toughest time of his life, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*
Relationships: Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Family Forever:

*Summary: Steve’s Ohana helps him get through the toughest time of his life, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!!*

After a round of good, & slow sex, Commander Steve McGarrett was thinking about what to do for the next chapter of his life, He is wondering what is left for him right now. One thing for certain, He is glad that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was there for him

The Hunky Man wasn’t ready to say “goodbye” to his mother, not again, The first time was painful, & it took him a long time to get over it. He had so many regrets, but the biggest one, The biggest one was not searching for her himself earlier, & dragging her ass home with him.

“Babe, Whatever this is, I am happy you & I are in this together, In the last 10 years, We’ve proven that we are survivors, & this time, we will get through this together, like the other times”, Danny said this as he was looking at his lover, & trying to comfort him even more, cause he needs all that he can give. Steve says this with a smile to his beloved, as they relaxed.

“Thank you for being here, Danno, I know that you, & Doris were fans of each other, I love you so much, I appreciate it”. The Blond smiled, & said with a knowing tone, Hopefully, It Will make the former seal feel better, as he grieves for his mother.

Family forever, Babe, Family Forever, You’re worth everything to me, I love to take care of precious things”. The Five-O Commander smiled, & kissed the smaller man, as a result of what he just said. “Come on, Babe, Things will look better in the morning, Let’s some sleep”, “That’s a good idea”, The Dark-Haired Man told the shorter man, as he agreed with him. The Loudmouth Detective just held him through the night, In case, He had nightmares.


End file.
